Find me
by SilverAngrywolf
Summary: When Kaname leaves for an business trip, pain is left for his loved one
1. Chapter 1

Zero groaned softly as light from the large bay windows shone his face. Strong arms tightened around his waist as he tried to shift away from the light.

"What's the matter?" Kaname asked groggily. His warm breath tickling the back of Zero's neck.

"The damn light." Zero said, squeezing his eyes tighter. He could easily get up and close the curtains but he honestly did not want to leave Kaname's arms. Kaname was leaving for an out of town conference today and would be gone for several days. Although they had had a night of passion, Zero truly loved these moments the best. Kaname's warm breath tickling the still damp hairs on the back of his neck and his strong arms making him feel truly loved and protected. He wanted to make the moment last a little while longer.

The room was suddenly shrouded into darkness as Kaname used his pureblood abilities to pull the silk curtains closed. "Better?" he asked as he placed a kiss on the bare shoulder of his lover.

Instead of answering Zero turned himself around so that he was facing his pureblood, the arms still around his waist. Zero ducked his head underneath his lover's chin, breathing in his scent as sleep began to draw his eyelids closed again.

Kaname raised a hand to run through the hunter's silver strands. "Zero," he whispered "I have to get up and get ready." A smile tugged at his lips as Zero shook his head against the pureblood's neck, acting like a small child refusing to get up for school. "One more hour. Please?" Zero sleepily asked.

Kaname placed a quick kiss on the hunter's temple. "Okay Zero." Sleep dragged the lovers back down into its embrace.

* * *

"Do you have everything you need?" Zero asked as he placed on of Kaname's suit cases into the limo's trunk. Damn the pureblood and his overly-expensive luggage. Had the man ever heard of a duffle bag? "Of course not, they would be too simple for the pureblood's taste," Zero grumbled to himself as he closed the trunk.

"For the hundredth time Zero, yes I have everything. And what are you grumbling about?" Kaname teased as he came down the steps of their country home, briefcase in hand. Kaname placed the case on the limo's leather seats as the driver held the door open. Kaname turned to his lover, whose head hung down, staring at the gravel of the drive. "Just a couple more minutes," Kaname said to the driver as he stepped over to the hunter. "Of course Kaname-sama."

Zero felt a hand run lightly through his hair before delicate fingers tilted his chin, violet eyes meeting chocolate. "I will be back soon Zero." Zero silently nodded before Kaname's lips met his in a loving kiss.

Kaname hated leaving Zero too but he knew the hunter suffered more than him. Zero was a natural protector that suffered immensely when he could not be there to do just that, especially where a certain pureblood was concerned.

Kaname broke the kiss when he felt Zero's arms around his neck pull him closer. He knew that if he let the situation go any farther he would never make the conference.

"Be safe Kaname."

Kaname squeezed Zero in a quick hug before stepping back. "I will Zero, for you." Kaname gave Zero one last smile before he turned back to the limo and got in, the driver shutting the door and a few seconds later, starting the engine and driving away from the house.

Kaname's phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out, clicking on a new text message.

**I love you.**

**-Zero**

Kaname smiled as he text back. Damn, this week was going to be difficult.

**I love you too.**

**-Kaname**

Zero snapped his phone shut after reading Kaname's message with a sigh. Zero ran a hand through his silver hair. "Ugh, you are acting like such a girl Zero."

But even though he would never admit it, Kaname was so worth it.

The large house suddenly seemed very empty as Zero walked into the home that Kaname and he shared. Kaname had bought the house after they had both graduated and Yuki had settled in with her husband Kain. He still could not believe that the two had ended up together but was happy with the arrangement. He knew that the silent red head would take very good care of his adopted sister.

He went into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes that had been used at breakfast. He needed to have something to keep his mind off of his pureblood lover. He knew that Kaname would have several dozen guards including the mysterious Seirein, but he still could not stop himself from sending a silent prayer for Kaname's protection. If it was not for his exams at his Hunter school he would have been the one to be at Kaname's side. Speaking of exams, after Zero dried off his hands, he went into the living room to start studying for his next exam the next day.

* * *

Zero jerked awake, catching the textbook before it slid off his lap. Moonlight filtered in through the window, giving everything an unearthly glow. Crap, how long had he been asleep? Had Kaname's plane landed?

Zero froze as the light in hallway suddenly darkened. He would have dismissed it as a cloud covering the moon if his hunter senses had not started screaming. Vampires, and judging by the intense pulse from them, they were already in the house.

Zero silently rose to his feet from the armchair, laying his book on the side table. Zero cursed himself when he realized Bloody Rose was upstairs in his bedroom. "Guess I am using the old fashioned way." Zero said to himself as he picked up a narrow branch in the pile of firewood that lay beside the large fireplace. He snapped the branch in half, wincing at the echoing crack. Zero silently padded out of the room, all senses alert and stake poised.

The hunter quickly turned around and drove the wood into the chest of a vampire as his hunter senses had screamed for his attention. The vampire quickly turned to dust as the sharpened wood pierced his heart. Zero blinked the dust out of his eyes before the house became quite again.

"Way to easy." Zero said to himself hesitantly. Something was wrong.

"That was not very nice," a voice said behind Zero. Before he could react, the hunter was tossed across the room, slamming into a wall. His throat was suddenly surrounded by strong fingers, bringing him up to face another vampire. The vampire was obviously not a level E by the look of his ice blue eyes. A shock of auburn hair covered one of his eyes as he scrutinized the young vampire he held by the throat. A stream of blood ran down the hunter's face from a cut on his forehead, put there by the wall he had been thrown against. The ice blue eyes narrowed as he followed the line of blood to the exposed pale throat.

Zero winced as a pair of fangs were rammed into his throat, causing memories that he thought were buried to resurface. _No, this cannot be happening._

After several long draughts, the vampire released his hold on the ex-human's throat, causing Zero to crumple to the ground. Before he lost consciousness, Zero saw the red head wipe Zero's blood from his lips with his thumb and then focus his attention on the white wall before him and then back to the blood that covered his thumb.

* * *

"Canceled? Did I hear you correctly?" A flash of annoyance flashed over Kaname's face as he stood before a slightly trembling noble.

"Y…Yes sir. You heard correctly." The noble stammered. "Please forgive us for the inconvenience Kaname-sama. The company suddenly had a change of mind and wished to review the contract one more time." The noble quickly bowed his head, waiting for the wrath of an annoyed pureblood.

Truly though, after an initial amount of annoyance, the powerful vampire felt relief. He could go home to Zero. For some reason something from his bond with the silver haired hunter had been nagging for attention. He initially thought it was just Zero missing him but he was beginning to worry. With a sigh he turned his attention back to the cowering noble.

"It is alright. You can make it up to me by calling back my driver and booking the first flight home."

The noble gave a sigh of relief as he bowed lower in gratitude. "Yes sir, right away sir." He quickly turned away and ran back to this boss' office to let him know it was safe to come out from underneath the desk.

Forty minutes later Kaname took a sip of wine from his glass as he frowned out the window of the plane. The nagging feel that ate at his nerves was kicking itself up a notch. He had tried calling Zero's cell and the home phone but there had been no answer. He downed the rest of his wine to steady his nerves.

* * *

Zero groaned as he regained consciousness. His head felt like someone was ruthlessly beating him with a two by four. As he began to rub his temples, his heart froze at the sound of jangling. The hunter looked at his hands to find them shackled, a long chain connecting the cuffs to a stone wall behind him. Zero immediately tested the strength of the chains as the previous events came back to him.

After several minutes of yanking at the chains, Zero began to survey his surroundings. He initially thought he was in some kind of dungeon, like the one below the Academy. As he looked closer though, and the faint smell of wine, Zero realized he was in some kind of cellar. A sheet of metal covered a high window, blocking out the light from outside. Zero exhaled in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the sound of the chains.

"Who the hell was that?" he muttered to himself. Obviously a vampire by the dried blood that crusted his neck and shirt. Biggest question was, what did he want with him?

As if answering his non-spoken question, a voice that sent shivers down his spine emerged from the darkness. "You are bait my dear hunter. Bait for a much larger catch." The room was suddenly flooded with light as overhead fluorescents were switched on. Zero yanked harder at the chains as the owner of ice blue eyes approached him, the shackles cutting into his wrist and drawing blood. Zero growled as cold fingers pulled his face up to look into the blue eyes that were beginning to tint themselves with red. The familiar auburn hair flashed in front of his eyes as he felt a tongue begin to lick away the dried blood on his neck. The hunter began to struggle when he felt a pair of fangs brush his neck, but found himself unable to move. His heart race accelerated when he felt his will being pressed upon. He knew that higher vampires could control the will of exhumans but it did not ease his fear.

"Who are you?" he growled.

The vampire pulled his head away from the hunter's neck and looked into the amethyst eyes. "Forgive me for my rudeness, I am Jelani. I am a huge fan of your…lover. Or actually, your lover's power."

"And what the hell do you need from me bastard?!"

Zero grunted as a set of claws ripped across his chest, shredding his shirt. The smell of his own blood hit his senses. Jelani began to lick the blood from his fingers, never taking his eyes away from Zero's.

"I would prefer if you did not talk to me that way. I might only be a noble and not have the rank of a pureblood…" Jelani's gaze seemed to say _yet_before he continued. "…but an exhuman still has no right to use such a tone with me."

Zero suppressed a growl as he realized what Jelani intended to do.

"I will speak to however I want jerk! And you cannot be serious. Kaname would never allow you to take his power!"

Zero grunted as Jelani suddenly yanked his hair at the back of his head, exposing his pale throat. "He will do whatever I want when the person he cares so much about is in my grasp." Jelani tore the rest of Zero's shredded shirt off his body, exposing his built chest. "Now, let's see what makes you so special." Jelani forced his tongue into Zero's mouth, as he yanked on the silver locks again, biting at the hunter's lips and tongue. Zero suppressed a whimper each time the fangs pierced his skin.

The sound of a door opening caused Jelani to break the mockery of a kiss. "Ah, right on time," he said as three more vampires entered the room. Jelani turned his attention back to Zero. "Until Kaname gets my note and arrives, you don't mind if I and my friends…indulge a little do you?"

"Screw you." Zero hissed.

"I fully intend to Zero." Jelani quickly flipped Zero around so that Zero's chest pressed against the cool wall. Zero's chains twisted together, holding his arms straight up in the air, preventing him from moving his arms. Zero again tried to struggle against the control on his body, only to cry out in pain as Jelani dug his nails into the flesh on Zero's sides. "Now now, don't struggle." Jelani whispered in his ear.

If it was truly possible, Zero's heart beat faster as his pants and boxers were also torn away. He had a clear picture of Jelani's meaning of indulge.

"This might hurt," Jelani's husky whisper sneered. Zero's retort turned into a cry of agony as Jelani roughly took him, hissing in pleasure. Zero suppressed his sobs as Jelani ruthlessly pounded into him. _I am so sorry Kaname. If I had only been prepared. If I had been stronger. _Tears of shame rolled down his cheeks as his lover's face flashed across his mind.

Jelani bit into Zero's shoulder, drawing out the intoxicating blood. Zero's vision began to swim as blood loss and pain settled onto him. He blacked out for a moment as Jelani's thrust became more desperate. He tried not to gag as Jelani released his essence into his passage with a final thrust and a drawn out moan against the hunter's shoulder. He roughly removed his fangs and member from Zero's body, stepping back to view the back of the hunter. Zero's silver head hung down in shame and his legs shook, threatening to give way. Jelani released his hold on Zero's body, causing the exhuman to sag, the tangled chains the only thing keeping his standing.

"Thank you Zero. That was lovely. I hope you can show my friends a good time also." Jelani buttoned his pants and strode to the door, passing the aroused vampires on his way. "Have fun," he said before closing the door.

Zero stiffned as he heard the three vampires approach him. One vampire removed a whip from his waistband, cracking it in the air.

"Kaname, forgive me," he sobbed as the vampire brought the whip across his back, earning a scream


	2. Forgive me?

"Zero!" Kaname screamed, jerking awake. The image of a bloody Zero burned in his mind. Kaname ran a shaky hand down his face and sat straighter in the limo's leather seat when he felt the vehicles tires crunch against the gravel of the driveway. A hand of fear suddenly grabbed his heart. Not waiting for the driver, Kaname flung open the door and sprinted to the house.

As Kaname burst through the door, the smell of blood hit him head on. _Zero_

The living room was a mess. The armchair was on its side, along with the side table whose glass top had shattered. Kaname picked up the text book that had been strewn across the floor, dust covering its pages. Kaname sat the book back on the floor with trembling fingers as the far wall caught his attention. He reached out his hand and chipped away some of the crusted blood with his nails. He brought his fingers to his face and smelt the blood. Zero's. He turned his attention back to the wall and his legs felt like jelly as he read the blood letters.

**My Dearest Kaname,**

**How are you? Your lover has been a very hospitable host. So hospitable in fact, that I decided to take him with me. If you would like to retrieve him, come to this address. Hope to see you soon.**

**Jelani**

Kaname tried to control his breathing as he memorized the address written below the signature. "Kaname-sama?" Kaname whirled around to see his driver in the entry way, eyes widening as he took in the mess.

"You are dismissed," Kaname said softly but firmly. After a small moment of hesitation the driver nodded before heading back to the limo. There was no refusing a pureblood's orders.

With one last glance at the address, Kaname ran to the garage and yanked off a set of keys from the rack. He opened the garage door while at the same time punching the unlock button on the key fop. A jet black Camaro blinked its lights. Kaname jumped into the car and started the engine. He could have taken the limo but it was too slow and he honestly did not wish to drag anyone into the situation. He sped down the highway, his GPS telling him where to go.

Who knows what the sadistic bastard was doing to his lover. Who was he? He honestly did not care though, he made a promise to protect Zero and whoever threatened that promise would pay with their life.

"Hold on Zero."

A dull thud sounded throughout the room as the vampires dropped the limp vampire to the floor. Their needs and wants sated they turned and left the room, closing the iron door, cutting off the scent of the hunter's blood and their pleasure.

Zero was too weak to do anything but lie on the stone floor, the past hour replaying constantly in his mind.

"_Ahh!" Zero screamed in agony as the whip was again brought across his back, ripping the pale skin from his body. _

"_Enough John, I want to get my hands on him before you whip him to shreds." Zero gasped as a clammy hand reached down to Zero's member, gripping it firmly. Lips began to work at the tattooed side of his neck before a set of fangs pierced his throat. The vampire only took a sip before untangling Zero's chains and removing the cuffs. Zero fell to his knees but before he could topple over, the other vampire placed a hand on each of his shoulders. Zero's hazy mind tried to decipher the gesture before his head was shoved forward, right into the vampire's groin. He began to turn away but the vampire behind him jerked the hunter's hips back, burying his erect length within the exhuman. Zero tried to scream but the vampire's member was shoved down his throat. Fresh tears of remorse and pain fell freely from his eyes as he was violated. After several minutes of his hell, both vampires stiffened before releasing into their victim with hoarse cries. "John, you want a go?" the vampire in front of Zero asked. "Sure, but I want back."_

_Both vampires pulled out of him and stepped back, straightening their clothes. Zero lurched forward when the supporting hands were removed. Calloused hands ran down the hunter's bleeding back causing weak whimpers to emit from the hunter's lips. John flipped Zero onto his back, crawling over the silverette. "You ain't done yet D." Zero groaned as he was again entered, his_ _throat too raw to scream. His raw back began bleeding more as it rubbed against the stone floor as John roughly took him. John raked his claws down Zero's chest, relishing in the grimace of pain that painted Zero's features. Zero's breath hitched as John reached his climax, riding it out by lazily moving his hips. With one last moan, John collapsed on top of Zero, breathing heavily. Zero's eyes rolled back into his head as he finally passed out, the pain overcoming him._

_John felt the exhuman below him suddenly go limp. "Shit!" John clambered off of Zero and stood up. "Is he dead?" One of the other vampires stepped toward the bloody Zero and checked for a pulse. "Nah, he is still here. Guess we wore him out. Think we should chain him back up?" asked the vampire lifting Zero by his arms._

_"No, I do not think he is going anywhere." John said as he looked the abused hunter over._

_The vampire dropped Zero and joined his comrades as they walked toward the door. "That was a close one; Jelani would have killed me if I had killed his bait." The three vampires laughed as they shut the door._

Kaname's face and smile continuously ran through Zero's unconscious mind. _Kaname, don't come. Don't see how I have failed you_


	3. Always

The black car pulled up in front of a rundown mansion, trees acted as the only neighbors for miles around. The only traces of its former glory mirrored in the large windows and golden door fixtures. The address written in his lover's blood flashed through his mind as he read the rusting numbers beside the door. He "reached" out and felt a faint trace of Zero. Too faint for his liking. Either the hunter had been here not long before or Zero was badly injured. The lack of him going insane meant that the other "or" was not possible. This fact only made him feel a little better. _Zero, I am so sorry. I should have just ignored your insisting and left a guard for you or better yet, taken you with me. It is all my fault. Trust me Zero, when I kill this bastard, no one is ever going to touch you again._

Kaname pushed the self-loathing aside for the moment and focused on the task at hand. With a deep breath, the pureblood stepped onto the rotting deck and reached for the door. Before he could open it though, it swung open to reveal a red-headed, blue eyed, noble.

"Kaname-sama! It is a pleasure, come in." Kaname did not move from the porch.

"Where is he?" Kaname fought to keep his voice level. If he lost control, he might kill the cretin and never find where he hid Zero.

"Now now, let us be civil. We will get to your precious hunter in a minute. Come in first." Kaname stiffly entered the house, following the noble. Kaname took in the surroundings as he followed the red-head through the dim hallways. Dusty hardwood floor showed through the rotting Persian rugs that graced the ground in partial covering. A broken settee lay in shambles against a wall, the springs jutting out like think bones.

"You know mine, so give me your name." Kaname said as he stopped in front of what looked like a closet door along with the noble. He really did not feel like saying please at this moment.

The red-headed vampire gave a mock bow as he replied. "I am Jelani. And you my dear are going to help me."

"Why the hell would I do that?" the slight curse word revealed just how truly upset, or more accurately; pissed off, the pureblood was.

Jelani flashed a wicked smile as his blue eyes darkened. "Because I have someone you deeply care about. Do you want to know what you are going to help me with? You are going to help me rise to the rise to the rank of a pureblood."

"Screw you." The pureblood was truly tired of this bastard's shit.

Jelani laughed. "Funny, your lover said the same thing. Want to see what happened to him?" Jelani swung open the door to reveal a flight of steps leading down to another door. The door at the bottom was made of steel, contrasting the old wooden doors of the rest of the mansion. Either someone was trying to keep something out or trying to keep something in. Kaname guessed it was probably the latter.

Jelani went first, with Kaname not far behind, the strong scent of Zero's blood encasing them. Jelani opened the second door and entered, holding the door open for Kaname. Kaname hesitated before entering but stopped short as he walked into the room. _No, oh please no. Zero._

Zero's head hung down, either in weakness or shame. Or both. Blood still ran from claw marks across his chest and Kaname saw blood curl around from the back of his legs. A muscular vampire held a knife to the exhuman's throat and two other vampires stood off to the side, shoulders tense and ready for action.

The door shut behind Kaname and he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "Beautiful isn't he? All covered in blood?" Jelani stated as he removed his hand and strutted over to the defeated hunter who was being held up by re-tangled chains and the muscular vampire. Kaname let a growl emit from his throat as Jelani drew closer to his lover. The knife wielding vampire pressed the blade closer to Zero's pale throat. Jelani held up a hand before he killed the silver-headed vampire. "John. That will not be necessary. Kaname knows how to behave."

Jelani used a finger to tilt the exhuman's head up, dull grey eyes blinking at the light. When the grey eyes rested on the pureblood by the door, a faint flicker of hope flashed across his features before it was replaced by a mask of pain, emotional and physical. Zero closed his eyes before Jelani let his head drop again. "Aw, doesn't look like he is too happy to see you." Jelani strode back over to the pureblood and stood in front of him. A slight grin upon his lips.

"What have you done?" Kaname whispered. _His Zero, his life…was going through hell because…of him. Because of what he was, what he possessed his lover was bleeding and would not even look him in the eye. Zero, forgive me._

"I just had my fun Kaname. Now that you have seen Zero, let's discuss." Jelani snapped his fingers in front of Kaname, whose eyes were still fixed onto his abused lover. Kaname turned his gaze to Jelani and nodded his head. Jelani was too absorbed in his gloating to recognize the slight darkening of the room.

"Good! Now here is the deal. You give me your powers, and I let the two of you go." Kaname seriously doubted that deal was authentic. "Oh, and don't worry about me controlling the power. I have done my research." Jelani prattled on, like a child trying to convince the parents to let him have a pet. The red-headed suddenly shuddered when he finally noticed the room darkening. His lackeys began to shuffle nervously as their eyes darted between their leader and the pureblood.

"So, you think you can control the power of a pureblood?" Kaname asked. His voice showed no signs of strain and his now blood red eyes showed no sign of hesitation as he turned them to the noble. A forced smile danced across Jelani's features as he began to back up toward the wall. One of the fluorescent lights exploded behind Kaname, making Kaname's shadow stretch further toward the red-head.

"Have you ever seen the full power of a pureblood?" Kaname asked, taking a step forward. Jelani mutely shook his head, his former hot-headiness erased. He flinched when the clanging of metal resounded throughout the room as John dropped the knife and bolted for the door. Before he could reach the door he suddenly burst into a shimmering ball of dust. Ribbons of John dust flew around the other two lackeys as they cowered against the wall.

"Well, then you have never witnessed the wrath of a pureblood." The last two lackeys burst into dust, following their fallen comrade. Three more lights shattered, leaving one light left, illuminating Jelani's fearful blue eyes. Kaname towered over the blue-eyed noble as he finally stopped in front of him. "Let me show you." The last light went out; blood red eyes the last thing Jelani seeing.

Kaname yanked Jelani's head to the side and buried his fangs into the tempting flesh. As soon as he made contact with Jelani's flesh, he drew out the memories from the past couple of hours. He saw each torturous moment his lover had to endure by his filthy hands. Kaname bit deeper into the noble's neck with a growl, tasting the fear rolling off. With each draught, Kaname reversed each agonizing moment Zero endured onto the noble, adding his own anger and fear induced since he first saw his lover's blood on the wall of his home. The letters etched by the hands of this son-of-a-bitch.

Kaname yanked his fangs free as he felt the last bit of life falter within the vampire. "Now you know, never mess with a pureblood." Kaname dropped the lifeless body, disintegrating it before it hit the stone floor. Kaname wiped the blood from his lips before he whipped around at a faint whisper.

"Kaname?"

Zero's hazy mind registered familiar arms being circled around his waist before he felt the dreaded chains lift from his wrist. Through the smell of blood, iron, and dust; Zero smelt the scent of rain on a spring morning and a small hint of chocolate. He had woken up to that smell hundreds of times and breathed in that scent for relief when bloodlust hit him. _Kaname._

Kaname supported Zero fully as he collapsed into his arms when the chains were removed. Kaname went to one knee, cradling the injured hunter to his chest. Zero's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow, his wounds now sluggishly bleeding. Kaname ignored the blood that stained his clothes and hands as he placed a hand on the side of his lover's face. "Zero. Open your eyes please." Kaname just wanted to see the violet eyes he had fallen in love with. He wanted his lover to see how truly sorry he was. "Please Zero," he whispered, placing his forehead onto Zero's.

Blurry eyes opened as a drop of moisture dropped onto his cheek. Zero took in another breath of his lover's scent. He initially did not want Kaname to see him like this, but now that he was in the pureblood's arms, breathing in his scent, and feeling his lover's pain roll down his cheek; he would have it no other way. "Please don't cry," he croaked through his raw throat.

Kaname's breath hitched at his lover's words. "Zero. Oh Zero. Please forgive me. This is all my fault. I should have been there for you." He stopped Zero before he could reply. "Zero, what happened…" Kaname had to keep himself from losing control again. The lights were already out so who knows what else could spontaneously explode or burst. "…will not happen again. I promise, as long as I am alive, no one will harm you. As long as my heart beats, it is beating for you and as long as your heart beats, as does mine. I…"

Zero used the last of his strength to tilt his head and place his lips onto Kaname's, cutting off the pureblood's words. Kaname willingly but gingerly kissed the hunter back. This time Zero pulled back first, falling back into Kaname's embrace. "Kaname, quit. Just say what I want to hear. Before I pass out please."

"I love you Zero," Kaname said with a tired smile.

Zero smiled himself and closed his eyes. "I love you too. Can we please go home now?" Before Kaname could answer, Zero passed out for what seemed like the millionth time that today. At least this time, it was with a smile and in the arms of his loved one.

Kaname picked up Zero bridal style and, with pureblood speed, left the house and went to the parked car. Kaname placed Zero in the passenger seat and used a blanket from the back seat to cover his naked lover. Kaname placed a quick kiss to the silver head before getting into the driver seat and starting the engine. Zero woke up slightly, enough to lace his fingers into the pureblood's as they shifted the car into drive. Kaname squeezed lightly and held onto the cold hand as he drove home. He needed to hurry, Zero desperately needed more blood. "Hold on Zero."

"I'm not going anywhere Kaname. I remember your elaborate speech back there," Zero mumbled. Kaname again smiled, bringing Zero's hand up to his mouth and lightly kissing the back and each knuckle. "And I meant every word Zero."

Zero squeezed Kaname's hand a little tighter. "I know you did Kaname. As did I."


	4. And Forever

Kaname opened the door with his powers so as to not jostle the injured hunter in his arms. He ignored the still messy living room and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. "Zero, I am going to place you in the tub okay?"

Zero weakly nodded his head. He was progressively getting worse and his bloodlust was making itself known. He knew that if he opened his eyes, they would be completely red, replacing the violet orbs. He moaned lightly as cold porcelain met his abused flesh. "Kaname? Can you…join me?" Zero needed Kaname's touch, he needed to connect the bond even more.

Kaname started feeling the tub and stepped back, removing his clothes and shoes. He lightly sat Zero up and slipped behind his lover. "Shh, I am here Zero." Kaname's heart clenched as he felt Zero tremble despite the warm water filling the tub. Kaname shook his hair from one side of his neck and guided Zero to the rich blood pulsing beneath the skin. "Drink Zero. This is my apology."

Zero hastily began to work his lips against the pureblood's neck. He would usually be a lot gentler but he was beginning to give into his body's needs which demanded blood ASAP. With one last lick, Zero bit down into the pulsing vein in his lover's neck. Zero closed his eyes in bliss as he felt his bond with Kaname strengthen as well as his body, each nourished by the pureblood's touch and rich blood.

Kaname let the breath he did not know he was holding go as he also felt his young lover's body strengthen. As Zero drank, Kaname used a wash cloth to gently wash away the crusted blood on his lover's body. Kaname's breath caught as his hand brushed across a jagged cut on Zero's chest. Each of these wounds were caused by him and for each one, he would spend a hundred years making it up to Zero for his pain. "Kaname?"

Kaname tilted his head to look down into the now violet eyes of his lover. Kaname gently took Zero into his arms and firmly kissed him on the lips as a response. "Do you forgive me?" Kaname asked against Zero's lips.

"Take me to bed and I will let you know." Kaname obediently removed himself from the tub and grabbed a towel. After drying himself off, he removed Zero from the tub and slid him down to lean on Kaname. Kaname wrapped the towel around Zero's waist before picking him up. Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist as he was carried into the bedroom. Kaname laid his young lover onto the bed and laid himself next to him. "Do I get an answer now?" Kaname asked running his hand in massaging circles up and down Zero's now unblemished back.

Zero removed a lock of chocolate brown hair from in front of his lover's eyes. "You don't have anything to apologize for Kaname. Just because some insatiable bastard gets power hungry is no reason to beat yourself up." Zero placed a hand on Kaname's mouth before he could start spouting disagreements. "I love you damn pureblood. Nothing is going to change that so even if I needed to forgive you for something, of course I would."

Kaname chuckled lightly before pulling Zero into a tight hug. "Ugh, Kaname. Still kind of sore. Loosen it up a little bit." Kaname did before delving into Zero's mouth. Zero returned the kiss eagerly before lightly pulling his head away and tucking it under Kaname's chin, just like he did that morning two days ago. He again breathed in the scent of spring rain and the slight hint of chocolate. _Forever Kaname. Forever I will stay and protect you. Forever I will love you._

Kaname heard Zero's breathing even out in sleep and he felt the silver-headed hunter's silent promise across their bond. _Forever Zero. Forever I will stay and protect you. Forever I will love you._


	5. Prove it

Zero tossed the duffle bag into the trunk, its simple canvas contrasting the Coach suitcases of his lover's. "See, they work just as well. No use spending hundreds of dollars on a suitcase." Zero muttered. Strong arms circled his waist and warm breath whispered into his ear. "When you have the money, why not?"

"Baka! You save it for retirement!" Zero groaned at his boneheaded statement. They were _vampires_. They were not planning on retiring on any time soon, not in a couple centuries or so. Kaname chuckled lightly and kissed his lover's cheek. Zero was so cute when he was humble.

"Kaname-sama? Your flight is leaving in thirty minutes." Kaname's driver bowed in front of the couple, holding the door limo's door open. "Ready?" Kaname asked, turning Zero around in his arms. Zero reached behind him and slammed the trunk closed.

"Ready when you are. Does that bozo company have their act straight now?" Kaname laughed lightly and disentangled his arms from around Zero and took his hand, leading him to the car door. "They better. I do not like to be kept waiting but you have to admit, the hotel room they got for us is wonderful." Kaname got into the car, followed by his lover who nodded his head in agreement. The company Kaname was working for had sent them a brochure about the room that they were paying for, as a form of apology for the negligence in the past. While Zero had been transfixed by the elaborate attached kitchen, Kaname had been transfixed by the king sized bed and had no problem telling Zero so.

"You just like the bedroom." Zero said as the door closed. Kaname scooted closer to Zero and flicked his tongue against his earlobe. "Think of all the things I can do to you in that bed." Kaname whispered. There was nothing wrong with their bedroom, but there was something stimulating about having sex in a new place. "Pervert." Zero mumbled.

"You know you like it," Kaname whispered, trailing kisses along the exhuman's jaw. Zero moaned lightly and tangled his free hand in Kaname's chocolate locks. "Kaname," Zero breathed. The pureblood moved lower and began to suck on the skin on his neck. Zero's breath hitched as his lover nipped at his neck. Usually that action led to a bite which usually led to Zero on his back, a position he did not want to be in while still in the limo. "Really Kaname? Here?"

Kaname pulled back to look into his lover's eyes. "Why not? If you want, we could wait until we are on the plane. Fifty thousand feet in the air would be a new one for us." Kaname ducked the car pillow that was thrown at his head. "You know you really are a pervert! Gah Kaname." Zero unlaced his fingers from Kaname's and crossed his arms, glaring out the window. Zero was not pouting for long before he found himself splayed ungracefully across the older vampire's lap, his mouth instantly being claimed. Zero growled and turned his head away. "Okay Kaname okay! Wait a second."

Kaname reluctantly pulled away slightly, a confused yet interested look painting his features. "Yes Zero?"

"Can we at least wait until we get to your oh so extravagant hotel room? Just kissing for now?" Zero held his breath while he waited for an answer. He knew that when the pureblood got going, very few things stopped him.

"Okay Zero. Just kissing. But when we do get there, we are going to have a full night."

"Arg, damn pureblood."

"Love you too Zero." Zero's reply was cut off by Kaname's lips, tongue licking hip bottom lip, asking for entrance. Zero opened his mouth allowing Kaname to control the kiss, savoring Kaname's taste. Might as well as enjoy it.

Honestly, after his ordeal, Zero loved to have Kaname touch him, erasing those bastards' touch. Slowly but surely, those two nights were beginning to fade from their minds but the lessons were not forgotten. Kaname refused to leave Zero alone even if that meant taking him to boring out-of-town meetings and the two never forgot to confess their love each other each night.

On the plane, Zero's head rested on Kaname's shoulder, his eyelids falling due to sleep. Zero hated flying and the anti-anxiety pills always made him sleepy. "Wake me when we get there," Zero murmured. "Of course Zero." Kaname brought Zero's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of his hand and began to run his thumb over the silver band that encircled Zero's ring finger. Kaname went back to his book in his other hand, the sun from the window reflecting off his own ring, illuminating the etched runes that symbolized his and his lover's promise. _Forever. Forever I will love._

_**Authors Note**_

_So I finished it. I do not know if I really like how I ended it. Does it have enough "uumph"? Maybe if I get another creative urge I will do a rewrite but for now, I hope it is okay for my first one._

_I am going to write another fic that explains how the two got together so wish me luck on that one!_


	6. Hotel fun

**Author's note: Hello there! So I know this fic was supposed to be completed but this just begged to be put in there. *have to listen to inner yaoi fangirl sometimes***

**So this is just following chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**~SilverAngrywolf~**

* * *

"That self-absorbed, nosy, little prick!" Zero huffed, throwing his coat onto the coach in the suite's main area. He stormed over to the window and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked over the city. He heard Kaname tip the bellhop and then close the door.

"I know Zero, but I took care of him." Kaname put his arms around Zero's shoulder from behind, trying to comfort his lover. Zero sighed and tilted his head back so that it was resting on the pureblood's shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. "Yeah, I know. Thank you by the way." Kaname smiled gently and pressed his lips into Zero's soft, silver locks. "No problem."

_Two hours before_

After their plane had finally landed, Zero and Kaname had met a representative with the company Kaname was working with. The business man had met them with a limo and on the way there, Zero had been ignored while the other two vampires reviewed the material for the next day's meeting. Several miles from their hotel, they had finished their business and were having an idle conversation. Suddenly, the noble had turned to Zero and then asked Kaname if his "pet" was pleasing and if he knew where he could get on of equal beauty. The car suddenly seemed to get smaller and darker. The noble nearly shrieked when the wine glass in his hand exploded. Zero looked over to his lover whose face showed a frightening calm. Kaname kept his even stare at the noble as he reached over and picked up Zero's left hand and held it up. "Zero," he said to the noble, "is not my pet." He held up his own left hand with its matching ring. "He is my life partner and I would appreciate it if you remember that."

The noble's wide eyes flicked between the exhuman's glare and the pureblood's serene gaze. He finally bowed his head and crossed his good hand over his chest. "My apologies sir. I will not make the same mistake again." Kaname nodded and pulled out his handkerchief, tossing it to the noble. "See that you do not."

The limo stopped in front of the hotel and a valet opened the door for them. "Please tell your boss I will be there in the morning along with Zero Kiryuu-Kuran," Kaname told the noble before joining Zero outside of the car. "Yes Kaname-sama," the noble whispered. He sighed in relief when the car's pressure returned to normal as the pureblood and his mate walked into the hotel. He pulled the handkerchief away from his now healed hand and folded it so that he could clean it later. "Won't do that again," he mumbled.

_Present time_

"Hey Kaname?"

"Yes?"

Zero turned his head slightly so that his lips tickled Kaname's ear as he spoke. "We have not checked out the bedroom yet," he whispered seductively. Kaname hummed in agreement and slipped his arms off of Zero's shoulders so that the hunter could turn around. Zero sucked on Kaname's neck before pushing his fangs into Kaname's bite spot. Pleasurable shocks ran through Kaname as their bond opened their minds to each other. He tilted his head to the side so that Zero could have better access. His hands travelled down the hunter's body and cupped his backside. "Zero, jump," he moaned. Zero slid his fangs out and looked at Kaname in confusion. Kaname pressed upwards slightly on Zero's cheeks. "Jump," he repeated. Zero finally understood and jumped so that his legs encircled Kaname's waist, looping his arms around Kaname's neck, but leaving enough room for him to lick up the few stray drops of blood. After the pureblood's neck was clean, he pressed his lips against Kaname's. Kaname kissed back as he supported Zero by keeping his hands on his backside, not that he would ever complain. He quickly made his way forward, to the suite's bedroom. The French doors swung open and the entangled couple entered, their hard and heated kiss never breaking. They finally reached the bed and Kaname laid them on top of the silk comforter. Zero unlooped his arms and blindly worked at the buttons on Kaname's shirt. After the offending piece of clothing was discarded, he worked on the dress pants, slipping his hand underneath the boxer's waistband. Kaname moaned and bucked into his partner's hand. As Zero attended to him, Kaname copied Zero and began to remove the hunter' clothing. Soon both vampires were nude and a pile of gasp and mans as Zero stroked Kaname and the pureblood inserted a finger into Zero, using their own pre-cum as lubricant. Kaname quickly entered two more fingers, desperate to claim his lover.

"Zero, I want to try something new. Do you want to?"

Zero stopped his hand and looked up at his lover. No, he thought with a smile, his husband. Kaname had stood up for him earlier too and had proudly claimed him. The pureblood deserved a treat. He lay back against the bed and spread his legs wider. "I better be able to walk tomorrow." Kaname kissed Zero on the lips. "Yes sir and thank you. Now, roll on your side."

After a moment of hesitation, Zero did as he was asked, waiting for the next instruction. Kaname tapped Zero's thigh, the one on top of the other. "Lift please." Zero did and he looked over his shoulder as Kaname threw the thigh over his shoulder and straddled the other. He slid closer to Zero's hips, his arousal pressing against Zero's entrance. "Ready?" he asked. Zero clenched the sheets by his head and nodded. Since it was a new position, Kaname eased himself in instead forcing Zero to accept him. Zero pressed his face into the pillow as he adjusted to the new feeling. When Kaname was fully seated, he reached down and turned Zero's face. Moist amethyst eyes met his and he felt a pang of guilt. "You okay Zero?" Zero saw the guilt run through Kaname. He turned to kiss the palm of Kaname's hand which was still on the side of his face. "I am fine Kaname. Just give me a second." Kaname smiled down at his lover and since he could not reach the hunter' slips in his current position, he settled for hissing the inside of the thigh on his shoulder. One hand reached around to Zero's member, pumping it to full arousal.

"Nnn!" Zero moaned in pleasure. "Kana…me…move," he commanded. Kaname set a slow pace, his thrust matching his hand's movement. Zero jolted as he felt fangs slide into his thigh. "Ahh…Kaname! Damn it!" He clenched the sheets tighter. "More." Kaname chuckled as he pulled out his fangs and lapped up the excess blood. "Yes sir," he purred. He pulled back so that only the tip of his member remained and then slammed back in, continuing the movement. "Zero, you are amazing," he groaned. Zero just panted into his pillow, a line of saliva running down his chin.

"Crap!" Zero shouted as white liquid shot across the comforter. "Kaname," he gasped. Kaname thrust harder into his husband and threw his head back and arched his back as he released into Zero. He then bowed his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Kaname?" Kaname looked down at his lover. Zero's eyes were bright with a loving glow but his eyelids were starting to fall. He tapped the piece of bed beside him. "Come here," he mumbled. Kaname gently pulled out and got off of Zero. When Kaname was no longer holding him, Zero rolled onto his stomach and pressed the side of his face into the pillow. Kaname kneeled beside Zero and Gingerly lifted the hunter's hips. Zero gave a groan of protest. "Hold on Zero. I am pulling down the sheets." After the task was done, he settled on his side facing Zero, pulling the covers over them. He rubbed Zero's lower back beneath the cover and Zero let out a sigh, his eyes drifting closed. "You alright Zero?" Kaname asked with a hint of concern.

Zero forced his tired eyes open to look at his lover. He crooked a finger, beckoning Kaname closer. Kaname leaned in and his worries flew out the window when a familiar set of lips touched his gently. Zero pulled back just enough that Kaname could look into his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. Kaname kissed his lover again. "I love you too." Zero relaxed back on to the bed with a sigh and closed his eyes again. "Zero, I need to clean up." Zero mumbled something about waiting. Kaname smiled wickedly, "I could clean you too if you want." Zero opened one eye to glare at Kaname. "Try it and you won't get any for a month."

Kaname pouted and snuggled closer to Zero. "So cruel." Zero hmphed in acknowledgement. The room was silent and Zero was about to let his guard down until he felt the rubbing on his back go lower. "Kaname," he growled in warning. Warm breath tickled his ear. "You would not last a month," Kaname whispered. A calloused hand grabbed his arousal in a painful grip. "I can if there is nothing put in me," Zero growled, squeezing tighter.

"Okay, okay!" Kaname gave in. The grip eased and Kaname reached under the covers to bring the hand to his lips for his own protection. "Still love you Zero."

"Love you too. Now go to sleep! We have to go to your meeting tomorrow," Zero grumbled. Soon two chests rose in even rhythm, intertwined fingers with matching rings lying between them.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
